A Thief in the Night
by Mystical Ninja Unicorns
Summary: Half High Elf, Half Nord thief on the run from the Thalmar and decides to shake the Thieves Guild with her skills. My version of what should happen in the Theives Guild and something I will add to when I think of things to add it to.
1. Ch1 Thief in the Night

**Thief in the Night**

Aerial knew she was screwed pretty badly. After all being in the custody of the Thalmar after raiding and selling one of their most expensive and largest caravan of weapons and expensive goods like ancient tomes and giving it all to the Stormcloaks doesn't get on their good side. She thought she got away pretty fine but then as she went to get some shut eye in Ivarstead and waking up in a prison cell with a musty dirty bag over your head and your hands bound over your head, _half naked I might add_, doesn't leave room for maybe I could get out of this one.

The Thalmar didn't like the idea of her being half High Elf and half Nord either. No one does. The problem with society in Tamerial is that you were pure bred or you didn't brother living and hid it for all your live. Sure, people got married that were different races but very few could have children due to incompatible genes or whatever, but Aerial was lucky, her parents were somehow compatible or whatever and had her. Of course the same day she was born, they tried to leave High Rock and go to Cyrodiil and her father, the Nord, ended up being killed by bandits hours after they decided to leave, just because they were in danger for her birth. Her mother then moved to the Imperial City, whored herself off, go into a bad deal and then was raped and tortured before they left her naked mauled body in front of their little shack for their five year old daughter to see. _Yah… that really brightened my childhood_, Aerial thought. _Now that I think of it, my life sucks._ Aerial sighed, so far moving to Skyrim wasn't a good idea, even if Cyrodiil did have her name posted everywhere and she was wanted throughout the Imperial City. She gets caught once and they automatically assume that most of the crimes in that city were her's, they were, but they didn't think about it much, they could have asked her nicely if it was her. She would have lied, Aerial admitted to herself, but at least they did it nicely before being mean and posting a bunch of posters of her after escaping.

Anyways, back to being bound and half bred or whatever, it sucked. And the torturing part was really going to suck, _but nothing like a good torturing to wake you up in the morning_. Aerial couldn't help but smile, _that's probly the Thalmar's motto._ _Alright I need to stop getting distracted._ Aerial told herself before messing with the binds. But of corse right when she decided to do this, three Thalmar decided to show up and open her cell. One wore armor, the other two wore robes, from what she could see through the half transparent bag.

"Let me see the filthy half breed." Aerial instantly identified her as the lead of Thalmar operations in Skyrim, no idea what her name was, but she was known to be angry all the time.

Suddenly her vision was clear as they roughly pulled the bag off. "Aerial, why am I not surprised?"

"Well, I'm told my face is pretty memorable and I bet you've been waiting all those months just to see me again." Aerial said that smug smile on her face that most people would kill her just because it pissed them off.

The elf sighed, "I have offered to put your skills to use for the Thalmar in exchange for you to stop attacking Thalmar caravan and start attacking Imperial caravans and you'd be living a life of luxury as my second in command."

"Listen, as much as I'd love to say yes to that offer, especially in the situation I'm in, it doesn't change the fact that I hate your fucking guts. You and the rest of you yellow, high nosed assholes. I know for a fact that once I've out lived my use, you're going to kill me for being a half breed."

"If you were my second in command…" The high elf said, pacing the small cell like she was giving a lecture at a college. "… No one would question your purity. But yet you constantly claim your something greater than the Thalmar. The cold hard truth is, nothing is ever high or greater than the Thalmar, because the Thalmar is a pure and strong force that will concur all of Tamrial. Now I'll offer one more time before I close this deal forever."

"How bout I offer you a deal." Aerial said, hoping they didn't find the lockpick that held her half ponytail together. "You let me go, and I pretend this never happened."

The elf laughed and left. "You had your chance, Aerial, now you get to meet these two nice young men."

While the one in the armor stood in the doorway with his back to Aerial, which she knew if she ever fought back he would jam a knife in her ribs, the other prepared a spell.

The other elf's name was like Adam or something close to that. He smiled at his hand began to twitch with lightning sparks. "How bout I start off with my favorite, Aerial…"

Aerial smiled back trying to keep her cool. "Or you could start with that one that made me feel good inside…"

"You mean that healing spell I used to keep you alive as I tortured you?" He asked, half laughing.

"Yah, you use that one and I'll just pretend to scream."

Adam or something laughed. "But you really screaming is more fun." He said, slowly touching her chest with his lightning hand. Right when their skin had contact, searing pain filled her body.

XXX

Aerial eventually passed out, thankfully and they decided to leave. When she awoke, she felt tired and really fucked, like she did at this one party with her head sticking out a window and a pile of barf below. Except this was worse than any hangover she ever had. She began to fumble with the bonds as she thanked every god that existed for them not putting that nasty scented bag on her head. Eventually she found the main knot and untied it with three of her slender fingers. As she began to feel blood return to her limps, she grabbed the pick from her hair and it fell down to her shoulders. She quickly picked the lock and then put it back in her hair then put her hand up like she was still bound as she waited for the guard who patrolled the holding cells to pass.

Right when he did, she wrapped a firm arm around his neck and a hand over his hand and nose. He struggled but it was pretty much noiseless. She quickly threw him in her holding cell and took his keys, armor, and weapon. It was a sword, thank the gods. Unlike most thieves who used two daggers or whatever, Aerial used a long sword. It was graceful and 'an extension of one's self' or whatever, she was good with it and that was good enough for her.

The armor was made for a man and slightly crushed her chest, it wasn't overflowing, but nor was it petite. Plus there was too much room in the groin area making her feel uncomfortable but passed the look of a man… sort of. She quickly walked passed other elves and kept her head down, looking for where they would have kept her stuff.

Eventually she found it, a store room. Her stuff was found in a chest with her name on it. She laughed about a joke in her head about how much they cared and quickly looted it; stuffing her clothes and other things in her leather bag before replacing the sword she had with the one she was used to. It was a cutlass that to her was beautiful to her. It was made of ebony with gold detail to its hilt. Man how she missed it and she was only away from it for less than a day. She quickly got her stuff and headed towards an exit. But of corse right when she was in sight of the door, someone let off an alarm and three elves were in her way. She quickly ran between them and broke open the door with her body. She slid in the mud in the boots that were now giving her blisters, and ran as fast as she could across the courtyard, and then she finally realized that it was raining. They were closing the iron gate, but before it could fully close, Aerial slid under it and dodged arrows as best she could.

Once out of sight of the fort and they lost her she tried to find out where she was. Well judging from the landscape and scenery, I'd say somewhere near Riften. She found an abandon hut and quickly went inside.

No fires, she told herself even though her freezing and shivering body told her to make one. She peeled off the armor and would sell it in Riften. She'd never actually been to Riften, since she kept to places up North like Solitude and Windhelm, but it seemed appropriate.

She put on her thick white tank top and black pants that fight her long goddess legs like another layer of skin. Then she put on her leather boots on that fit her calves like _another _layer of skin. She then put on her heavy black cloak, more suited for snow but was also fit for keeping heat out as well as in. She then buckled her sword on lazily and smiled at herself as she hid that belt behind a cloth red sash that she tied over her sheath but not the handle of her sword. It was more for fashion than anything.

She looked in the mirror at herself. Sure, she had the face of a High Elf and the legs, but not the height, in fact she was pretty short. She was also a little paler than the rest and a little less busty. Her hair and ears gave her the look of an elf, while her stature and upper body did not.

After looking herself up and down, she quickly left the hut and headed for the best possible path to Riften.

XXX

When she arrived at Riften, it was raining like hell. Her cloak kept her sheltered from the rain as best as possibly but she still got a little wet. As she entered the in after dealing with a guard who tried to make her part with her heavy purse bag and a brute telling her not to get into anyone's business, she finally made it to the inn for a night of sleep and ale to help her forget the pain she suffered that day. She walked up to the counter with her hood up and tried to ignore all the eyes on her as she ordered and an ale and a room. Unknown to her of the one man who stared at her from the back of the room trying to decide whether she was what he was looking for.

_Alright so this is the intro to a character I decided to write about. At first I was going to have Emerald join the Thieves Guild but decided not to since Emerald hates like everybody and it more ranger than thief. Also I apologize on missed spelled words like Tamrial or something like that. Any way reviews are nice blah blah blah and I don't know who to romance her with so suggestions on stuff like that are nice as well. Thanks._


	2. Ch2 An Offer You Can't Resist

**Ch2. An Offer You Can't Resist**

"Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin your carrying, eh lass?" A man with an accent Aerial couldn't quite place asked behind her.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, slurry a little after drinking more than she promised herself… again, turning around as she was just about to enter her room.

"I'm saying is you got a lot of gold and you didn't earn a single coin of it honestly, I can tell." He said, crossing his arms. He was wearing some fancy clothes but didn't smell like a merchant.

"Listen," Aerial said coolly, picking up on what he was implying. "I know that you know what I am, and I know that you have the same skills as me and are more important to more people. So you want me to do a job for you, so you can test my skills… but why?"

"Because I have an offer, you can't resist."

Aerial tilted her head. "Oh?" She took a step closer and examined him as he examined her.

_She didn't look like your standard high elf._ Brynjolf said to himself. _No too short and her skins too pale of a yellow. _He examined her body and mentally smirked and nodded his head, _not bad though._

Aerial smiled lightly. "So, what's the job?"

"I will cause a distraction and steal Medesi's silver ring from his strongbox and place in Brand-Shei's pocket."

"Simple enough." Aerial nodded.

"Meet me in the market place between 8 a.m. and 8 p.m., if you've still got the stomach for it."

Aerial smiled wickedly. "Oh, I'll be there." And then turned around and went into her room.

XXX

When Aerial woke up, it was almost noon. Not surprised, she had a habit of sleeping in. She rubbed her eyes as she forced herself to sit up and ignore the pounding in her head. Her limbs felt weak and she just wanted to go back to sleep. But no, she had a job to do and staying in one place for too long is dangerous for her, since the Thalmor were still after her. And she knew that they would come to Riften soon, she needed to get low and soon.

Something about that merchant made her think that he was letting her in on his dirty little secrets, which seemed like something that would help her out… a lot.

Aerial quickly pulled on her pants and boots and tied her cloak on. After she was clothed to her satisfaction she quickly went to the market place with her hood up to keep people from noticing her. She quickly went to Brynjolf's stall and leaned against the wall behind him so it didn't seem like they were talking.

"Ready to get the show on the road, lass?" He almost whispered.

"When you're ready." She whispered back and waited for him to begin before getting to her feet. She quickly walked to the stall and slid behind it. She picked the lock in seconds and stole the ring, along with the gold in the safe box. She then stood in the back of the crowd and waited for Brynjolf to finish.

Brynjolf at first was confused as to why she didn't just slip the ring in his pocket, but eventually his time was done and at first he was a little angry with her for not doing it but then as she went to walk over to him, she slipped the ring in Brand-Shei's pocket so fast Brynjolf almost missed it.

He smiled. "Looks like I chose the right person for the job." He smiled and pulled a bag of gold from his pocket and plopped it in her hand. She smiled mischievously and squeezed it as it would tell her the exact number of coins in the bag. She then slipped it in her bag and brought her attention back to Brynjolf. "Your payment, just a promised. The way things have been going, it's a relief our plan went off without a hitch."

"Something wrong?" She slightly frowned.

"Bah. My organization been having a bit of bad luck, but I suppose that's how things go. But never mind that, you did the job and you did it well. Best of all there's more where that came from… if you think you're up for it…"

Aerial smiled and nodded once. "Defiantly."

He smiled, lighting up his green eyes. "My organization has its home in the Ratway, beneath Riften, at the Ragged Flagon, if you get there in one piece and we'll see if you got what it takes."

Aerial smiled and then left and right went she passed his view, Mercer was walking right up to him.

"Brynjolf, I need you to help me with a little errand, if you're not busy…" He jerked his head towards the elf Brynjolf just finished talking to.

"Not at all, I was just speaking to a soon to be recruit."

Mercer scowled. "Haven't you killed enough of the Guild's reputation already?"

Brynjolf frowned, slightly offended. "At least I'm trying to bring the Guild back on its feet."

Mercer sneered but didn't say anything. "Well, I need your help…"

XXX

When Aerial arrived Brynjolf wasn't there, but since everyone spotted her right when she walked through the door, she decided not to look stupid and turn around, so she walked as confidently as she could up the bar. The 'guard dog' an ugly blonde with a big nose, sneered at her but she ignored him and sat down in one the stools. She could feel eyes on her back, like they were knives all waiting to meet their targets.

"Ale." She simply said, throwing some gold on the counter.

"What?" The bartender asked, frowning at her.

"This is place does serve alcohol, right?" She said frowning. "I was asking for a flagon of ale."

The man sighed and almost slammed down the tankered in front of her and filled it with ale.

She nodded her thanks and began to drink it when their guard dog grabbed her shoulder.

"You better not be here to cause trouble." He said.

Delvin from a distance watched as the scene was about to unfold. He knew that Dirge did this to newcomers all the time, more intimidation if anything. But something about this elf didn't seem right and she seemed very dangerous. Even though she had her hood up, he noticed that she was high elf due to her yellow tinted skin. But something about her didn't scream true elf, so he watched like everyone else did and waited for the hood to come down and how she would react to Dirge.

"Listen, ugly…" She said, shaking off her hand and turning around. "I'm not impressed by your big muscles or you small penis, so fuck off you piece of meat." She said and then went back to her ale.

"You're going to regret those words, bitch." He said, planning on throwing her over the cistern, and grabbing her shoulder again.

"That so?" She asked as in a dangerous tone. "Maybe you'd like to step back before your stench kills me, dog." She said, grabbing his hand and holding it off her shoulder in disgust.

Dirge who was getting pissed off, made his hands into fists and scowled at her. "Maybe you'd like to leave before you get your ass kicked."

"Ugly, you got about five seconds to walk away before I mop the floor with your ass of a face."

Just as Dirge was about to respond, she extended her arm up and her fist collided with his jaw. He surprisingly fell back, slightly dazed and rushed at her. She quickly dodged it, causing him to fall over the counter. She took a few steps back and he jumped back over the counter.

"I'm going to fuck you up." He said, running at her. She ran up to Delvin's table and used it hold her up as she spun her leg to the right, kicking him in the already bruised jaw and probly fracturing it. She then used her momentum to use her body weight and put it behind her left fist, which hit him in the cheek. He spit out blood and roared like a lion at the small woman.

XXX

"I'm telling you, she's good." Brynjolf said, as they returned to the guild. "She'll probly saved the guild."

Mercer rubbed his jaw as they entered the cistern. "I hope it's not another waste, Brynjolf, that's all I'm saying."

"Hey, Dirge is getting his ass kicked by an elf." Rune said to a group of thieves and they all ran to the Ragged Flagon.

"And that must be our recruit now." Brynjolf said. Mercer pushed him aside and rushed off after the group of thieves, Brynjolf soon followed.

XXX

She swung again but this time he got smart and dodged it, throwing her off balance. Before she could regain her balance, he picked her up by wrapping big meaty hands around her thin waist and held her up. She struggled and she managed to elbow him in the face, causing him to drop her, her hood now down.

She dodged a wild left blow and quickly shot out her arms, hitting him three times in the chest witch felt like she was hitting a rock. Finally she put her hands on the ground and used it like the table and swung her legs. But this time it was used to trip him and them she punched him on last time in the face so he fell on his arse.

She slowly pulled out her sword and pointed it at his big nose. Just as she was about to say something, another man pulled out his sword and attacked her.

She quickly parried a couple of blows and then they clashed with their swords and their faces got close for a minute.

But before the battle could get anywhere, Brynjolf quickly pulled then apart.

"Wait, wait, stop. Mercer this is the new recruit." He said then turned his attention to Aerial. "Are you daft, lass? Your pissing off the people you're going to work for."

"Oh please." She said, sheathing her sword. "Ugly over there was pissing me off."

Brynjolf sighed, and put an arm around her shoulders before steering her towards the outside of the Ragged Flagon.

Everyone watched as Brynjolf talked to the elf.

Vew held out her hand and Dirge took it and she pulled him up. "Damn, Dirge, she kicked your ass." Vex smiled, she always liked to watch a good fight now and then.

"She got lucky." He grumbled.

Delvin let out a noise between a snort and a laughed. "She made you her bitch, she did."

Dirge growled and turned red with embarrassment. "It better not happen again." Mercer simply said, sheathing his sword, then glared at the elf for a minute before going back to his paperwork.

They all watched as Brynjolf finished giving her a job then walked out. Brynjolf rubbed his face with both his hands as he tried to release the stress of her almost dying by Mercer's hands. He let out a breath and looked at the individual guild members.

"So that's the new recruit?" Delvin asked, a half smile pasted to his face.

"Yup." Brynjolf said, still a little rigged in the back.

"Damn." Delvin said.

"She better not be replacing me." Vex scowled. "Other than that I kinda like her."

"I hate her," Dirge said. "She's a bitch." He then took to his post of watching the entrance to the Ragged Flagon.

Brynjolf chucked. She was going to fit in fine around here.


End file.
